


Love Sick

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rubber Body, Wet Dream, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Sanji is love sick, Luffy is exactly what he needs.





	Love Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Love Sick

Sanji is love sick, Luffy is exactly what he needs.

-x-

Sanji has feelings for Luffy. After spending so much time with the rubber man it was hard not to.

It started as a little flutter he got in his heart when Luffy smiled at him, it got worse his heart started racing when Luffy touched him, or hugged him.

Sanji denied these feelings. After all he saw himself as a man who loved the ladies.

The more he denied the fact he loved Luffy the stranger he began to feel. He felt hot, and his chest ached, not to mention he was getting aroused fairly often.

He thought he might have been sick so he asked Chopper about it. “Well your symptoms are strange, is there any causes, or times when the symptoms are worse.”

“Not really,” he lied. He didn’t mention Luffy at all. Though when he saw Luffy hugging Zoro, he felt the pain in his chest.

“I see, I’ll have to consult my medical texts and I’ll get back to you. For now take it easy, and let me know if things get worse.” Sanji nodded and left.

To his surprise and joy, he bumped into Luffy. “Everything okay Sanji?”

“Yeah, everything is fine.” He lied again, but lying to Luffy was much harder.

“You know you can confide in me, I’m your captain after all, and a captain always looks out for his crew.” Sanji couldn’t help but smile.

“Usually we are the ones looking out for you captain.” Sanji replied, some mild teasing but not completely false.

“That’s right you got my back and I got yours.” He took Sanji’s hand. “So don’t keep things bottled up okay?”

Sanji blushed. “Uh huh,” he nodded dumbly. His heart was racing so bad he couldn’t think.

Luffy smiled, and Sanji felt his heart skip a beat. The touch came and went and Luffy went off to find something to do.

Sanji felt hot, his face was red. ‘I need to lay down that’s it. Must be the heat.’ He removed his jacket and tie and kicked off his shoes. ‘A nap is just what I need.’

He went to his bunk, and he was out when his head hit the pillow.

Sadly for Sanji, he expected to have a dream of lovely ladies fawning over him. He used to dream of blondes and brunettes but now ravens hair seemed to win out.

In his dream he was naked, and in bed, he moaned and groaned as someone sucked his cock. The warm mouth danced back and forth along his long shaft. Licks and sucks making Sanji tremble.

“Ohh so good!” his legs shook, and toes curled as each suck brought him closer and closer to release.

The raven haired person deep throated his shaft, and hummed around his length. Sanji moaned, bucking his hips up.

He felt his partner spread his cheeks and a finger traced his crack. Sanji was too high on pleasure to notice, but when the finger caressed his pucker and began to push in, he sobered up real quick.

“Oi!” He cried out, only to moan as the finger rocked in and out of him. The raven matched the movements sucking him off while working the finger in and out.  
It felt good, a little different but Sanji quickly got used to it. ‘This is kinda nice.’ He was soon back on cloud nine as his release began to bubble up inside him.

He tried to warn his partner but it was too late. His penis twitched and his balls clenched as he came. Hot seed erupting into his partner’s mouth. Sanji moaned as the suction continued, his partner drinking down his release.

Not only that the fingers continued to act as well, they found a little bundle of nerves and proceeded to massage it.

Sanji saw stars and his toes curled as the prostate massage caused him to cum again. Still his partner continued to suck, slurping down everything he had to offer.

Trembling Sanji sat up. “Sorry bout that.” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

The raven pulled off his cock with a wet pop. “No problem,” the voice shocked him, and when the raven raised their head, the blonde gasped.

“Luffy!?” The raven chuckled.

“Now it’s my turn.” Sanji found himself on his back, his hairy legs thrown over Luffy’s shoulders. The blonde blushed and stuttered as he felt something very large press against his hole.

Just as he felt Luffy penetrate him, there was a flash of light, and his eyes opened.

Sanji shot up, gasping for air. His whole body felt hot. He was sweating, and his crotch was drenched. He had such a powerful wet dream he soaked his underwear through. “I did not just dream that, I did not just dream that.” He repeated over and over in his head.

He got out of his bed, and took off his soiled clothes. Tossing them into the basket to be washed later. Now naked he grabbed a towel and quickly went for a shower.

The more he denied his dream the more prominent it became. His heart raced, and he got under the shower. Warm water cascaded down his sexy body. He felt so sensitive, his nipples were hard and perky, his cock slowly rising up.

The dream invaded his mind. If that raven haired girl was really Luffy all this time… “Gah!” He ruffled his hair in his frustration.

Much to his dismay thinking of Luffy caused his cock to rise to full mast. Sanji groaned. He turned off the water and got his towel.

Once wrapped around his waist he got out of the shower. ‘I am not in love with Luffy, I am not in love with Luffy.’ He repeated these words, over and over.

With every repeat he got a sharp pain in his chest. Finally these words caused his world to spin. He fell to the ground clutching his chest. ‘Luffy…’ tears streamed down his cheeks.

He passed out on the floor.

Thankfully he was found and brought to Chopper. When he came to he felt hot and dizzy, his vision was blurred a little. “Sanji…Sanji…can you hear me?” A light came over Sanji’s eyes and he blinked.

“Chopper?”

“Oh good, you don’t have a concussion.” The light went off.

“What happened?”

“You fainted, you were found out cold on the floor. I’ve been looking after you since.” Sanji was naked, a blanket his only barrier.

“What’s happening to me Chopper?”

“You are sick Sanji,” he stated and pulled out a medical text book.

“I am?” He gasped. “Is it fatal?”

Chopper had a sour look on his face. “In most cases yes, but this disease is rare. It’s been documented to have afflicted one group of people particularly.”

Sanji was pale, he couldn’t believe it. Chopper turned to the spot he had marked. “This may sound strange, but are you in love with anyone Sanji?” The question shocked Sanji, but he played it cool.

“Of course, I love Nami-swan and Robin-chan, I love all the ladies.”

“Yes, yes but is there someone you love that you might be suppressing. Like someone you have feelings for that you are trying hard to deny or reject.” Chopper new Sanji loved the ladies, he’d seen him chase after a girl or two. Not to mention how he acted around Nami and Robin.

Sanji immediately thought of Luffy, his heart fluttering. He quickly shook those thoughts away. “No not that I know of.” He lied.

Chopper had his suspicions already. “Well you see, this disease usually afflicts those of the kuja tribe. Who deny there feelings for men. The more they denied these feelings the worse the disease became, until it took their life.” Sanji gulped.

“Are you sure? It’s not anything else?”

Chopper looked at him. Now was a good a time as any to test his theory. “Mon…” Sanji gasped and clutched his chest. “Luf…” again Sanji gasped and writhed as his heart ached. “I’m affraid it is as I feared. You are love sick, the more you deny your feelings the more you will suffer, until you finally expire. “

‘No it can’t end like this.’ He looked at Chopper, a desperate look in his eyes. “There has to be a cure!”

“There is, accepting your feelings for this person.” He got up and headed for the door. “I’m gonna do a bit of research but I’ll have Luffy check in on you.”

Before Sanji could object the doctor left. A few minutes later Luffy came in. “Hey Sanji, Chopper said you were sick.” He had a look of concern on his face.

Seeing Luffy made his heart race, but in a good way. The rubber man came to him and sat beside him. “You were pushing yourself too hard weren’t you?”

Sanji didn’t respond, Luffy’s scent washed over him, making him feel tingly all over. Luffy smiled and carried on the conversation.

“You’ll be fine, a little rest and Chopper will fix you right up.” Luffy cupped his cheek, Sanji had to fight back the urge to moan. Though he did lean into his touch a little.

Chopper’s words earlier gripped his heart. If he didn’t accept his feelings he would die. “Luffy I’m not gonna get any better I…”

Sanji was silenced as a straw hat was placed on his head. His eyes widened, it was Luffy’s treasure. “You’ll get better.” Sanji’s cheeks were red. He couldn’t help it.

“Chopper can’t fix me Luffy, you see I’m love sick. I’m in love with someone but I’ve been rejecting my feelings for them. They are the only one who can help me now.”

“I see, who is it? Vivi we can go back to Alabasta and…”

“It’s not a girl at all.” he confessed. He expected Luffy to be disgusted, but his expression never changed.

“Oh who is the lucky guy?” Hearing that, Sanji felt the wall crumble. He covered his face with his arm and he laughed.

“To think I fell in love with a guy and my captain at that.”

“I see,” Sanji couldn’t look. “Is that so bad, being in love with me?” He sounded hurt.

“No, yes, no, it’s complicated.” He looked at Luffy. “I’m a man meant to love the ladies I never thought I’d fall for a guy.”

Suddenly Luffy was on top of him. Straddling him, it was a shock to say the least but a good shock. “Sanji you have room in your heart, to love all the women in the world, is there really no room for me?” He placed his hand over Sanji’s chest, his heart was beating so fast, but it didn’t hurt.

It hit Sanji hard and he cried. He had been so stupid, loving Luffy didn’t change anything about him, and Luffy accepted him all his faults and flaws, hell he didn’t see em as flaws at all.

So why couldn’t he be man enough to admit his feelings? “Luffy…I’m in love with you!”

Luffy cupped his cheek, and brushed away some of his tears. “That’s good because I love you too.” He leaned down and captured the blonde’s lips.

The ache in his body soon melted away, the kiss was good. It felt so right. He kissed back with equal passion.

Luffy dominated the kiss, deepening it and exploring Sanji’s mouth. The blonde moaned, and Luffy swallowed those.

Their tongues played together but Luffy had an edge his tongue was rubber and could stretch. Oh the wonderful ways Luffy’s rubber tongue teased and danced in Sanji’s mouth. It was hot and it made Sanji’s eyes flutter.

Luffy eventually coaxed Sanji’s tongue into his own mouth so he could suck on it. Sanji was so turned on he came hard. Making a huge wet spot on the sheet.

The kiss broke as Luffy looked back and saw the pitched tent and soaked cover. “You have been really pent up.” Luffy tore the sheet from Sanji’s body leaving him bare. His hard cock stood proudly, glistening with his previous release. “I’m the only one who can make you feel better right?*

Sanji nodded, and Luffy grinned. “Well then I better get started.” He attacked Sanji’s neck, nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin.

He moaned, as Luffy was determined to leave marks. Rubber hands caressed his chest.

It felt good, with every caress Sanji felt better. Before it felt like every muscle was burning but now his body was relaxing calming and soothing out.

Luffy played with the blonde’s perky nipples, they were flicked and rubbed, sending sparks of pleasure shooting right to his groin.

Sanji arched his back and whined. It felt nice but Luffy was wearing clothes he wanted skin on skin contact.

“Luffy…to many clothes…” he panted out. Luffy chuckled and pulled back. Sanji quickly missed the warmth the other provided.

Luffy removed his vest and lowered his shorts and boxers.

Sanji’s eyes widened as possibly the biggest cock he had ever seen sprang up from Luffy’s crotch. Sanji was no slouch in the cock department but he couldn’t compare to Luffy’s monster of a cock. Just a not so small benefit of going through puberty as a rubber man.

A huge wave of nervousness hit Sanji hard, he began to sweat and panic. ‘Oh man, oh man, what if he wants to top there is no way I can take that monster inside me.’ He was so lost in thought, he didn’t notice Luffy calling his name.  
Luffy acted in kind, he leaned forward and gave Sanji’s nipple a playful nip. The blonde gasped and arched off the bed. “Luffy!”

“Don’t freak out, I promise I’m going to take care of you.” He gives Sanji’s nipple a few licks to apologize, and moves down the blonde’s body till he was straddling his waist.

Sanji’s cock rested right between Luffy’s ass cheeks. “Luffy?” The rubber man moved so that Sanji’s dick was kissing his hole. “Wait I should prep youooooooohhhh!” His words cut off into a moan, as Luffy impaled himself on his rod.

For a normal man this would result in a lot of pain, tearing, and worse. Luffy however was not a normal man, he is a rubber man. He moaned as his insides stretched to accommodate Sanji’s penis.

It was hot for Sanji to, the friction and the way Luffy’s inner walls hugged his aching cock. He couldn’t hold it. His body shook and he came into Luffy’s tight heat.

Luffy shuddered as Sanji’s thick cum filled him up. “You sure were holding back a lot.” He braced himself, placing his hands on Sanji’s chest, his fingers caressing his perky nipples. “You don’t need to hold back with me, I’m made of rubber, you can fuck me anywhere anytime you want.”

Sanji shuddered, images flooding his mind of doing just that. “But what about you? You are a man to, don’t you want to fuck me to?”

“I do,” Luffy began to move, using Sanji’s cum to move easier. “But you aren’t comfortable with that, maybe someday, but if you never want that that’s okay to.” he smiled at him, and Sanji blushed.

Luffy got him again, a surge of heat from his heart spread through his whole body. His toes curled and he moaned Luffy’s name.

Riding Sanji felt good for Luffy to, the feeling of fullness, the way Sanji’s pubes tickled his balls, or the slap of his cock against Sanji’s abs, and the connection he felt with him. The rubber man closed his eyes to concentrate.

Sanji watched Luffy ride him, moaning as his gaze shifted up and down. Up, he saw Luffy’s blushing face, eyes closed with concentration and pleasure. Down, he saw Luffy’s sexy body as he bounced up and down on his shaft, it was hot watching his cock disappear into Luffy’s tight heat again and again.

Earlier he felt so weak but as his feelings for Luffy became clear, he felt better and better. He planted feet firmly, and grabbed Luffy’s hips.

“As a man let me give it my all!” He began to move and Luffy moaned.

“Sanji!” New friction, new sensations as their bodies met harder and faster. With Sanji’s thrusts he was now able to pound Luffy’s sweet spot.

Luffy wasn’t about to be out done, he began playing with Sanji’s nipples hard, giving them a pinch, when he rode down and giving a tug when he rode up.

Sanji moaned and as much as he tried to hold back, he couldn’t. He came hard, pouring his hot seed into Luffy’s ass, this time however, each spurt pelted the boy’s sweet spot.

Luffy moaned and grabbed his monster of a cock and stroked himself to completion. His seed erupted like a volcano. Hot cum shooting everywhere.

He got the most of it, his face, neck, chest, abs and crotch getting completely covered, while Sanji only got his chest and abs splashed.

The blonde was high on pleasure, his vision blurry, but as it slowly cleared he saw Luffy’s smiling face.

Luffy leaned down and kissed him. “This feel like something you could get used to?”

Sanji chuckled. “Yeah it is,” he hugged Luffy close. He fell asleep, Luffy keeping him nice and warm.

-x-

Sanji wanted to keep their relationship a secret for awhile, only Chopper knew the truth. He was so happy Sanji wasn’t gonna die now, and for the happy couple.

Luffy didn’t mind since he doubted the crew would care.

It didn’t take long for Sanji to get over his fear or nervousness of being topped. Luffy made his first time amazing.

The prep was thorough, Luffy using his rubber tongue to get him nice and wet, and using his rubber fingers to stretch him deep.

Luffy was patient, making sure Sanji had two orgasms before pulling out. Sanji’s dream had nothing on the real Luffy. The things he could do with his mouth and tongue, ohhhhhh baby. Sanji’s dreams definitely got an upgrade.

Then when it came time for the penetration again Luffy was patient showing more control than Sanji had ever seen. He did good work, for his first time Sanji felt mostly pleasure, there was some pain, but he didn’t tear.

The pain didn’t last as Luffy waited for him to adjust. When Sanji was ready he began to move. It was hot, Luffy’s huge rod plundered him completely, filled and rubbed all the right places.

He found himself amazed at how strong Luffy was getting lifted up and fucked into oblivion. All Sanji could do was cling to Luffy and cum!

Sanji lost count of how many times he came, but he stayed conscious until Luffy came inside him. When he woke up he was getting great after care. ‘I definitely can get used to this.’ He thought waking up, still impaled on Luffy’s cock.

After their first time Sanji was hooked. Sure when he was horny he topped once and awhile, but there was something special in the way Luffy fucked him he couldn’t get enough.

The kitchen or Chopper’s office were their sacred places, for Luffy topping. You would find the two naked, Luffy buried balls deep in Sanji’s ass, fucking him so hard the sound of skin striking skin sounded like applause.

Sanji had his arms and legs wrapped around Luffy, his toes curling from the orgasmic pleasure. One hand would claw at Luffy not that he could hurt him. The other ran through Luffy’s dark hair.

His straw hat was on Sanji, a symbol of how much Luffy loved him.

The crew didn’t have to worry about Love Sickness again.

That is until a certain swordsman fell for a certain blue nosed doctor, but that’s another story.

End


End file.
